Talk:Index
Resolved issues removed; allpages link left below; previous version of page linked (ever further) below. Missyvecc (talk) 19:22, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Don't forget to use http://habitrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AllPages to find more pages for the index! --Malkin (talk) 19:39, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Previous Version: http://habitrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Index?diff=53776&oldid=37906 Missyvecc (talk) 19:24, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Alphabetization Scheme alphabetizes in a way that ranks capital letters before lowercase ones, whereas this page is alphabetized ignoring case--for example, API and API Options come before all the other pages starting with A in the AllPages list, but appear later in the Index. This inconsistency occurs several times throughout the pages list, and always throws me off a bit when I'm cross-checking between the two lists to make sure the Index is up to date. Does anyone object to me changing this page to use the AllPages ordering, to make life easier for anyone comparing the pages from now on? Purplatypus (talk) 03:17, June 6, 2015 (UTC) : I think the users might find that confusing. :( As a programmer, I'm all in favour of case-sensitivity when sorting things, but I've noticed that non-programmers often complain and think it's a bug. However there has to be a way to make your life easier too. There's something in the back of my mind that's screaming that there's already a way, but I can't recall it. I will ponder on it. LadyAlys (talk) 03:23, June 6, 2015 (UTC) : Do you know about http://habitrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewPages ? I check it every day to see what's appeared. If you're using AllPages just to find out what's new enough to not have been added to the Index, then you might find NewPages to be more convenient. But please say here if you still want a case-insensitive AllPages view. NewPages is not the Thing I was thinking of; that Thing is still hiding from me. LadyAlys (talk) 03:28, June 6, 2015 (UTC) : Oh, thanks! I was vaguely aware of NewPages but somehow never thought to use it for this purpose :) I think if I pay attention to that page and keep an eye out for other changes that warrant an Index update, and continue to occasionally do a full comparison to AllPages to make sure I haven't missed anything, everything should be fine. :) Purplatypus (talk) 14:40, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Finding New Pages? I added everything on Special:Newpages, but that only goes back so far. Is there a way to sort Special:Allpages by creation date? JosephK9 (talk) 00:25, January 12, 2018 (UTC) I don't know if there is a way in the wiki but one way is to use excel. On one spreadsheet to copy the list here and then copy from Special:Allpages and check using Vlookup if anything is not listed in the list of Special:Allpages. (Obviously ignoring keep pages etc). Disambiguation What do people think about disambiguation pages? Include them in the index or not? Thanks! JosephK9 (talk) 14:43, May 7, 2018 (UTC) I'm half incline not too as they are links to other pages. Do you have some examples, both good and bad? CTheDragons (talk) 12:34, May 8, 2018 (UTC) : Thanks! It looks like there are only a handful of disambiguation pages on the wiki currently: API, Groups, Habitica History, Mobile, Point and Potions. Before I started editing, API and Point were in the Index, but the other four weren't. I would vote to take them out -- all the pages they link to are in the index already, so I think they're conceptually closer to redirects, which are not included, than to content pages. JosephK9 (talk) 14:53, May 8, 2018 (UTC) Yes lets do that. CTheDragons (talk) 09:42, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Disambiguation pages in an index are the equivalent of 'See X' pages, and those are only if people will actually use those as commonly searched ideas. I have to wonder if we have a way to find out what people are searching for when they hit the Wikia up now... Taldin (talk) 17:42, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Wouldn't Special:Insights/popularpages show you at least what most viewed? (I know it not quite the same thing as searched... but close). CTheDragons (talk) 09:44, May 10, 2018 (UTC) That might actually do the trick -- though I think it just redirects you right through for the purposes of those pages. You'd have to deliberately stop on the redirect page. Taldin (talk) 17:27, May 10, 2018 (UTC)